Dunia yang kau sebut indah
by Tateishi Nachika
Summary: Erwin sadar cintanya terhadap Marie bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tanpa di sengaja Erwin melakukan 'One Night Stand' terhadap Petra yang notabennya adalah tunangan Levi heichou. Erutra. club good taste.
malam readers, kali ini author datang lagi dengan tema bergenre Family (mungkin). pas banget rate M, di malam jumat ini xD (?). jujur author merasa berdosa buat fic ini karena ya...ada sedikit lemon. author berniat kalau sempet ficnya di edit dan lemonnya di hilangkan.

judul sepertinya kurang sesuai dengan tema, tapi entah kenapa author suka aja sama judul ini (maafkan author ya). fic ini terinspirasi dari film 'say hello to me'

sebelum memulai, author mau cuap-cuap dulu nih. Author gabung di Tumblr namanya Club Good Taste. jadi, Club Good Taste ini semacam klub yang mem- _pairing_ -kan Levi x Petra x Erwin. presented fic Erutra (Erwin x Petra). thanks to author **anssyln** yang telah men- _support_ dan juga para readers/ silent readers. **  
**

* * *

Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama

i just borrow the character.

.

.

.

 **.Dunia yang Kau Sebut Indah.**

Erwin terus saja meminum _wine_ , dia berpikir dengan begitu ia akan menghilangkan beban yang bersemayam dipikirannya dan juga di hatinya. Cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan membuat dirinya tidak bisa membedakan antara merelakan atau dibuang begitu saja oleh Marie. Orang yang di cintai lebih memilih orang lain ketimbang dirinya yang hanya berinstansi Scouting Legion (SL). Semua orang tau, pekerjaan itu dapat menyungkur siapa saja ke lubang kematian. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Marie karena hal ini, tentu saja ia harus memilih Nile karena disisi pekerjaannnya sebagai Polisi Militer (PM). Aman di dalam sangkar tembok paling dalam.

Terima kasih pada seobor api yang terpajang pasrah di dinding tembok, membantu cahaya bulan yang menyinari dalam ruang ataupun koridor tempat lalu lalang anggota SL.

" _heichou_ , sebaiknya kau tidur. Kantong matamu mulai menghitam" perawakan mungil dengan wajah yang manis berdiri di hadapan kapten umat manusia yang sedang duduk di kursi panasnya. Petra Ral, tunangan kapten. Ia mampu meluluhkan hati sekuat baja Levi.

"Petra"

"hn?"

"aku telah mati-matian dan hampir saja seperti mayat hidup. Aku telah mempermalukan diriku menunduk di hadapanmu untuk melamarmu. Jangan banyak tingkah, atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu sedikitpun" pernyataan Levi membuat Petra berdeham ngeri setelah gelap malam yang sudah datang menghampirinya lebih dulu. "karena wanita yang di hadapanku ini adalah milikku" katanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"tentu saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan laki-laki lain menyentuhku, seincipun. Kau boleh memegang perkataanku, atau kau boleh menamparku". Kata Petra yakin.

Tangan kecil petra menutup pintu kamar _heichou_ dengan pelan. Ia menghela napas berat, karena ia akan menjalani kebiasaan kecilnya dulu. Tidak pernah bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak di saat yang lainnya sedang bermimpi indah dalam tidurnya. Petra memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci cangkir bekas anggota SL lainnya, sudut mata bulatnya melihat koridor lantai ketiga. Ruangan _danchou_ -nya. Akhir-akhir ini komandan jarang berkumpul dengan anggota SL. Tapi seminggu ini _danchou_ sama sekali tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya, setidaknya satu banding dua berpapasan dalam sehari. Walaupun dia sendiri tidak begitu tahu atau kurang mengenal karakter yang dimiliki oleh komandannya, yang selalu dilakukannya hanyalah mengikuti instruksi strategi dari otak pintar _danchou_ yang lebih maju dibandingkan yang lainnya.

Petra memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur, tidak melupakan untuk mencuci cangkir-cangkir yang kotor akibat ampas kopi yang melekat di samping-samping dalam cangkir yang melengkung. Sepertinya aku harus menawarkan kopi hitam kepada _danchou_ kata batin Petra. Tak terasa malam menunjukkan sisi gelapnya yang paling gelap. Dini hari.

" _danchou_ " Petra menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu yang setengah terbuka, pemilik gelar yang disapa itu menoleh dari sebotol _wine_ ke sumber suara.

"Marie?"

" _ano_...aku Petra, _danchou_ " sergahnya sambil membawa nampan berisi secangkir kopi. Perawakan yang 2x lebih tinggi dan besar dibanding Petra berdiri menuju arahnya. Dengan mudahnya menarik lengan itu ke pinggangnya, mendekap badan mungil Petra bersamaan dengan itu nampan dan cangkirnya terjatuh lalu pecah, membuat racikan kopinya sangatlah sia-sia.

" _d-dan-chou_?" ia kebingungan setengah mati, posisi pucuk kepalanya hanya sedada bidang pemilik badan kepercayaan anggota SL. Inikah aroma badan komandan harapan semua orang, wanginya maskulin. Erwin menyudutkan Petra mundur menekan pintu ruangan itu tertutup. Wajahnya yang putih, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang seksi, alisnya yang tebal dan matanya yang biru, perpaduan pas dengan rambutnya yang pirang. Petra tidak pernah melihat wajah _danchou_ sedekat ini. Hanya 10 cm tepat di wajahnya.

Petra menahan dada bidang _danchou_ saat si muka maskulin berbarengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Petra. "Marie"

 _Ada apa dengan danchou? Aku takut sekali. Dia menekan bahuku, membuat badanku mundur beberapa langkah. Aku menahan dada bidangnya yang mulai mendekat bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di bibirku. Danchou membungkam mulutku pelan namun sedikit memaksaku agar membelit lidahku. Ciuman ini panas, harus dihentikan._

 _Danchou meremas rambut belakangku, agar semakin dalam ciuman itu._ " _danchou_ hentikan!" _aku sedikit berteriak. Ia mulai melepaskan ciuman panasnya, ibu jari milik danchou menyentuh bibirku dan mengusapnya seduktif._ "aku sangat menginginkanmu"

"a-apa?" _seluruh badanku tiba-tiba linu mendengarnya. Tatapan matanya mewakili keseriusannya. Apapun caranya, aku harus angkat kaki dari ruangan predator ini. Sambil tertatih aku meraba untuk meraih gagang pintu, tapi... danchou lebih dulu meraba dadaku._

"a-akh, lepasskan _danchou_!" _aku jadi mati rasa dan mencoba menepis tangan kokohnya dari sesuatu yang ingin ku lindungi. Hanya untuk heichou, tunanganku, takkan ku biarkan orang lain menyentuhnya. Aku menangis, genangan air mataku terjatuh begitu saja dari kedua mataku tanpa permisi saat mengingat pembicaraanku tadi bersama heichou. Heichou tolong aku, ku mohon. Lagi, air mataku tak henti-hentinya berjatuhan membasahi pipiku._

 _Dengan mudahnya danchou melemparkan badanku yang kecil ke kasurnya, aku mencoba bangkit tapi tangan kokohnya mengunci tanganku. "mnnhh...danchou hentikannhhh ku mo-hon enggh h hh"aku tidak tahu kapan danchou melepaskan kancing kemeja putihku, membiarkan dadaku yang polos terlihat begitu jelas dimatanya. saat ini danchou sedang menghisap dada kiriku, membuatku sedikit melengkungkan punggunggku, dadaku menegang. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku, aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya bahwa komandan harapan semua manusia sedang memperkosaku, tapi...jika heichou ataupun anggota SL datang menyelamatkanku, bukankah sama saja aku membuka aibku sendiri walaupun bukan kehendakku._

 _Aku gemetaran saat tangan kokohnya meraba bagian bawahku, mengusapnya dan memasukan jarinya, rasanya sakit sekali. Aku meremas kemeja danchou yang masih menempel sempurna di badan atletisnya "Akh!" rasanya jantungku ingin copot keluar saat jari yang lain ia masukkan, aku tak mengerti kenapa bagian bawahku basah. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku._

 _Kali ini badanku telanjang polos, dan danchou mulai membuka kemejanya serta celana panjangnya. Aku khawatir apa yang akan dilakukan oleh danchou lagi._

" _jangan danchou Eunggh! Akh hh hnnn" aku meremas seprei putih saat sesuatu masuk ke lubang bawahku, aku merasakan ada yang robek dibawah sana, entahlah yang jelas saat ini aku sangat lelah, jangan sampai aku tertidur, jika tidak aku akan mati._

 _Komandan tertidur membelakangiku, saatnya aku bergerak ke kamarku, memakai pakaian ku yang kusut. Aku ingin segera pergi ke kamarku dan menangis sepuasnya. Tadi adalah permainan perasaan yang menghujam jantung, rasa berdosa dengan heichou karena tunanganku, keperawananku danchou ambil dengan paksaan. Rasanya ingin dimakan titan saja. Besok aku harus memakai scraft untuk menutupi kissmark yang danchou lakukan._

0o0

Sudah 2 minggu bekas _kissmark_ itu tidak hilang, Levi mulai mencurigai Petra yang akhir-akhir ini tingkahnya aneh sejak terakhir kalinya berbincang malam saat itu.

"Petra! Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku"

"tidak ada _heichou_ "

"perlihatkan lehermu, lepaskan _scraft_ itu, kau seperti wanita kasar angkatan 104 dan aku membencinya"

"maaf _hei-chou_ " kata Petra terbata sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain "tapi aku sangat kedinginan" sambungnya

"ikut aku" Levi menarik tangan Petra menuju dekat sungai. "aku mengenalmu sejak lama Petra Ral. Matamu menunjukkan bahwa kau sedang berbohong. Lihat intens mataku!" perintah Levi. Petra tidak berani melihat intens mata Levi.

Tangan kecil namun kekar memaksa menarik _scraft_ dari leher Petra. Mata Levi memicing tajam. "siapa yang melakukan ini hn?" kata Levi sarkastik dengan wajah datarnya. Sedangkan Petra hanya diam tertunduk lesu dan menangis.

"menangis tidak akan merubah segalanya nona Petra Ral"

"tampar aku" bisik Petra pelan. Levi menatapnya datar dan—

PLAK—

Air mata jatuh dari kedua mata bulat Petra, Levi benar-benar menamparnya. "hah" tangan kekar Levi menarik kerah baju Petra dan menjatuhkan badan tunangannya yang masih tak percaya bahwa Levi benar-benar tidak pandang bulu siapa yang salah. Tidak ada pengampunan sedikitpun.

" _heichou_ , maafkan aku, aku bisa jelaskan semuanya"

"aku bisa saja memaafkanmu Petra, tapi luka masih akan selalu melekat jelas di hati. Kepercayaan tidak akan pernah datang kedua kalinya"

"tapi _heichou_ " tangis Petra makin dalam

"kau pasti pernah mendengar bahwa, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali. Aku pun begitu"

Amarah Levi tak lagi dapat di bendung. "lepaskan cincin itu, sekarang sudah tidak berguna lagi"

Mata Petra memandang wajah Levi samar akibat genangan air mata yang masih penuh menggenangi pelupuk matanya "a-apa?"

Levi mengambil paksa cincin yang bertengger di jari manis Petra "jangan _Heichou_ , ku mohon" Petra mencoba menahan tangannya tapi cincin itu kini ada digenggaman Levi dan segera membuangnya ke sungai. Petra ambruk melihat cincin tunangannya di buang begitu saja di sungai.

Mata Petra hanya meratapi kosong sungai yang mengalir sedikit deras yang membawa cincin emas yang tak peduli berapa karat, yang jelas nilai kasih pada benda itu lebih berharga dibandingkan logam mulia. Tak lama cincin berikutnya ikut di buang, kali ini milik Levi.

"aku akan memikirkan kembali, jika kau menemukan 2 cincin yang aku buang" Levi menaiki kudanya dan memacu hewan lambang ksatria itu pergi dari tanah yang ia pijak. Petra hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung Levi yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Kaki mungil Petra menuruni sungai tidak peduli kalaupun air dingin itu menusuk kulit bahkan sampai menembus tulangnya, sambil menangis ia mencoba mencari peruntungan untuk menemukan kembali cincin itu. Walaupun sedikit mustahil karena aliran deras sungai pasti telah membawanya pergi. Tangannya yang mulus berubah menjadi lecet karena mencari di balik bebatuan dalam sungai yang sedikit tajam.

Badan Petra semuanya basah kuyup, ia sudah mencari dari tengah siang bolong hingga senja. Ia melakukan hal yang sia-sia

 _Aku ditinggalkan sendiri, kalau rasanya sesakit ini. Aku mestinya tidak pernah untuk jatuh cinta. Karena aku tidak punya siapa-siapa, aku memberanikan diri memasuki SL._

0o0

Sendiri, membiarkan orang-orang berlalu lalang menjalankan tugasnya. Sudah satu jam yang lalu Petra hanya duduk termenung di kursi makan membiarkan jatah makan siangnya dingin. Tangan kecilnya tidak minat sama sekali mengambil bubur kenyal yang telah berubah menjadi cair. Patah hati sangat mempengaruhinya.

Enyahlah pelatihan yang akan di adakan sebentar lagi, mengharuskan dirinya menyantap habis bubur yang hampir cair.

Siluet tinggi, ketua regu dari skuad ke-2. Hanji Zoe. Menghampiri Petra.

"yoo...skuad ke-3 Levi. Petra Ral" Petra menyeka air matanya tidak mau memberikan rasa khawatir pada Hanji, Petra menganggap Hanji adalah sebagai kakaknya begitu juga sebaliknya.

"hei...hei...apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku Petra. _Are_! Kau menangis? Hmmmm coba ku tebak?" Hanji duduk di hadapan Petra sambil menopang dagu "kau pasti sedang bertengkarkan dengan Levi?" tebaknya, Petra hanya menyeringai kecil.

Suara laki-laki memecahkan suasana " _buntaichou_ , 5 menit lagi kita harus latihan. cepatlah"

"hah~ dasar Moblit, tidak lihat apa sedang asyik ngobrol. Laki-laki memang membosankan" Hanji menghela napas berat. Terima kasih pada Moblit, karena ia tidak mau membahas perihal masalah pribadinya dan terlarut dalam duka.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Petra. Kau juga cepat habiskan makananmu dan cepat karena 5 menit lagi kita akan Pergi latihan, mungkin Levi akan memberikan dispensasi padamu hehe~" membuat Petra makin miris.

Beberapa menit setelah Hanji pergi, entah kenapa Petra merasa tubuhnya mulai panas dingin, membuatnya menghentikan makan siangnya. "Hhoeks Hoeks!" Petra terpaksa membungkam mulutnya karena ususnya memaksa makanan yang baru saja ia makan keluar. Ia berlari kecil menuju toilet masih membungkam mulutnya.

Sementara itu.

"oi bocah, cepat pergi menyusul Petra. Aku tidak mau latihan tiga bulan terakhir menjadi sia-sia" _heichou_ pada Eren

" _h-hai_!" Eren membungkuk lalu memacu kudanya menuju HQ. Penglihatan Eren semakin lama semakin jelas, yang ia lihat adalah Petra dengan kuda Putihnya. Yang ia tahu, hanya ada dua anggota SL yang memiliki kuda dengan warna putih ke abu-abuan. Petra dan _danchou_.

"ah Petra- _san_ , syukurlah" kata Eren senang

"maaf, aku terlambat"

Latihan demi latihan, anggota SL berharap kerja kerasnya dapat membuahkan hasil. Sedikitnya informasi bahwa Berthold dan Reiner adalah pengkhianat. Skuad Levi terus memacu kudanya tanpa letih menuju hutan dalam tembok Rose.

Pandangan dari mata yang ia lihat semuanya _blur_ , keringat dingin perlahan meleleh membasahi dahinya. Petra terus memacu kudanya walaupun ia tahu keadaannya tidak baik-baik saja, lama-kelamaan pandangannya berubah menjadi titik-titik biru lalu menjadi kuning, dan badannya lemas untuk menopang. Tangannya kebas di ikuti oleh semua anggota tubuhnya.

Brak! Petra pingsan dan terjatuh dari kuda di tengah latihannya

" _P-Petra-san_!" Eren sedikit berteriak saat siluet Petra yang di sampingnya tiba-tiba saja terjatuh di tengah pacuan kudanya.

"Biarkan saja! Biar Hanji yang mengurus. Mata empat ada dibelakang kita" sergah Levi dengan cepat. Eren dan skuad lainnya seperti Erd, Oluo, dan Gunther hanya bisa mengikuti perintah mutlak sang kapten.

Hanji yang terus memacu kudanya terhenti saat melihat perawakan yang sangat ia kenali terbaring lemah di tanah dengan matanya yang terpejam.

"oh tidak! Apa obatnya sudah tidak berguna lagi" Hanji berdeham frustasi sambil turun dari kudanya. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Moblit untuk memberitahukan bahwa ada sesuatu yang dibutuhkan dengan penanganan khusus. Jika kau sudah tidak kuat lagi tidurlah kata batin Hanji sambil menatap wajah Petra yang lemah.

0o0

Pemilik mata bulat dengan warna emas membuka matanya perlahan, yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah Hanji. "oh kau sudah sadar?" kata Hanji menyahut senang. Wanita yang di hadapannya memperbaiki posisinya dari terbaring menjadi duduk.

Jari Petra yang ramping mengusap kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing. "tidak usah di pikirkan, Levi pasti senang mendengarnya" kaca mata Hanji berkilat.

Kenapa? Kenapa Levi harus senang saat aku bangun dari pingsan? Kata batin Petra. "aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Hanji- _san_ "

Mata Hanji tertuju pada badan Petra. "kau akan mengetahuinya setelah kau membuka kemejamu dan perhatikan baik-baik perutmu" Hanji memerintah sedangkan Petra mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia mulai menyingkap kemeja putihnya.

Yang ia lihat dari mata bulatnya adalah perut rampingnya sedikit mengembung dan menonjol, entah sejak kapan dirinya pun baru menyadari hal itu.

Hanji tersenyum "kau hamil". Petra membulatkan matanya menoleh pada Hanji "ya hampir tiga bulan" sambungnya

Petra menjambak rambutnya sendiri "t-tidak! Tidak mungkin! Katakan padaku kalau ini hanya perut kembung karena masuk angin Hanji- _san_ "

"tapi dari tiap buku yang aku baca, ciri-ciri yang ada padamu, semuanya _positive_. Kau hamil!" Hanji meyakinkan

"kau telat datang bulan?" tanya Hanji

"iya"

"apa kau tiba-tiba pusing dan mual?"

Petra merasakannya tadi siang "iya"

"apa kau cepat lelah?" tanya Hanji lagi

Sebenarnya Petra tidak ingin menjawab iya, tapi pertanyaan Hanji benar adanya "iya" jawabnya lesu

"ini adalah pertanyaan terakhir" Hanji mendekati Petra, tangannya menyentuh permukaan perut Petra dan menekannya. "a-akh hentikan Hanji- _san..._ sakit" ia kesakitan dan tangannya mencoba melepaskan tangan Hanji yang menekan Perutnya.

"tidak diragukan lagi, kau hamil Petra! Di dalam perutmu ada janin" Hanji bersemangat "mau aku yang memberitahu Levi atau kau sendiri?"

Mata Petra berubah menjadi sayu, membuat si eksentrik bertanya-tanya dalam hati. "kau kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak senang?"

Air mata Petra akhirnya meleleh. "dia tidak mencintaiku sampai akhir, aku sudah lama putus dengannya"

"t-ta-tapi!" Hanji berteriak frustasi " tapi tetap saja, Levi ayahnya kan?" Petra menggeleng dan tangisannya makin dalam

Hanji mulai mengerti maksud dari tangisan Petra. Ia mulai menggenggam tangan Petra yang gemetaran "katakan padaku, aku akan ada di pihakmu. Siapa ayahnya?"

Petra menarik tangannya menuju wajahnya dari genggaman Hanji, ia menangis "aku pastikan hanya kita berdua disini" Hanji meyakinkan

Butuh tenaga ekstra untuk memberitahukan hal sepenting ini, dengan sabar Hanji menunggu jawaban Petra "k.k...kom" Petra mengatur napasnya "komandan Erwin" wajah wanita itu kini basah oleh air mata.

Hanji ambruk, iya meyakinkan diri bahwa yang ia dengar itu salah. "kenapa bisa? Aku tidak menyangka Erwin melakukan hal itu" Hanji mulai berdiri dan duduk disamping Petra

"malam itu _danchou_ memperkosaku dengan keadaan mabuk dan dia memanggilku dengan nama Marie" Petra memberi penjelasan

"hmmm jadi dia frustasi karena Nile mengambilnya" Hanji berbisik, paham kondisi Erwin. Tapi di lain sisi Hanji juga merasa kasihan terhadap dua temannya. Siapa yang salah di sini, pilihan terakhir adalah melanjutkan yang sudah terjadi.

"apa yang harus ku lakukan Hanji- _san_ " Petra masih menangis

"apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada janin itu?" Hanji memulai percakapan yang serius. Petra terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan

"apa Erwin tahu masalah ini? Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" ia terus menerus membanjiri Petra dengan pertanyaan, seperti wartawan haus akan informasi

" _danchou_ belum tahu tapi, ketika kami berpapasan dia seperti biasanya tenang, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa"

"Kalau begitu ikut aku menemuinya" tanpa aba-aba Hanji menarik tangan Petra menuju ruangan sohibnya untuk mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadap Petra, yang ia sudah anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Petra menggeleng enggan masuk ke dalam ruangan sang komandan bersama Hanji. "aku menunggu di luar saja Hanji- _san_ " Hanji setuju.

"masuk" sahut komandan dari dalam saat ketukan pintu terdengar oleh telinganya. Erwin melirik Hanji sekilas lalu tenggelam kembali dengan kertas-kertas laporannya.

Hanji tanpa basi-basi duduk di hadapan sohibnya sambil melipat tangannya di dada. "hei Erwin" sapanya

"hn"

"nee Erwin, apa kau tau seks?" Hanji _to the point_

"untuk apa kau menanyakan itu" masih dalam kertasnya

"apa kau mengingat kejadian tiga bulan lalu, kau mabuk karena cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Marie dan melampiaskannya ketidaksampaianmu dengan bawahanmu" Erwin menaruh kertas laporannya setelah mencerna kata-kata Hanji

"untuk apa aku melakukan hal gila itu" jawabnya tenang seperti biasa, Petra yang mendengar di luar sana terhentak, sama halnya dengan Hanji

"apakah otak jeniusmu itu mudah untuk melupakan hal sepenting itu hn?!" Hanji emosi. Erwin masih bersabar memberikan waktu pada Hanji untuk mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya

"sekarang wanita itu hamil anakmu Erwin" Erwin masih tenang "dan kesalahan yang fatal adalah kau menghamili wanita tunangan bawahanmu. Levi"

Erwin menatap Hanji dengan seksama "dengar Hanji, meskipun hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Lihat kembali dunia ini, menikah adalah hal percuma, ku rasa kau paham maksudku"

"apa kau berencana mengabaikan wanita yang sedang mengandung penerus margamu?!" Hanji menggebrak meja

"karena aku tidak merasa, Hanji" jawabnya jujur

Suasana langit yang begitu cerah, namun nyatanya begitu kelam dan mendung bagi Petra setelah mendengar jawaban dari komandan. Lari dan terus berlari menjauhi tempat yang tadi ia pijak, melewati anggota SL lainnya. Semua orang heran dengan tingkah Petra yang saat ini terjadi, biasanya ia menjadi seorang ibu yang selalu memperhatikan anggota SL. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Hanji yang mendengar hentakan kaki Petra yang berlari menjauh membuatnya ingin menjotos temannya yang berotak jenius namun bodoh. Ia menghela napas dengan berat

"apakah kau mendengar suara hentakan kaki itu, dia mendengar semua percakapan kita. Jika wanita itu sampai bunuh diri, kau melakukan hal yang sia-sia dengan mempertahankan kehidupan manusia"

"dengar Erwin, coba kau ingat-ingat lagi dan pikirkan. Bayangkan jika posisi Marie sama dengan Petra, wanita yang kau renggut kesuciannya" Hanji angkat kaki dengan rasa kecewa terhadap temannya.

Erwin menyandarkan diri di kursi panasnya, memikirkan perkataan Hanji barusan. Ia berusaha keras mengingatnya, terakhir kali yang ia ingat adalah ia meminum _wine._ Sudah itu saja.

Perawakan tinggi datang dari pintu, syukurlah itu bukan Hanji melainkan Mike. "oh Mike, kebetulan sekali." Erwin menceritakan perihalnya dengan Hanji, dan meminta tolong pada Mike. Apakah aroma wanita yang di maksud Hanji yang bernama Petra masih tertinggal di ranjangnya lalu menyamakannya. Mike setuju membantunya.

0o0

Sebulan terakhir banyak _moment-moment_ yang di lalui, termasuk hari ini Erwin menikahi Petra, setelah Mike mengkonfirmasi bahwa Petra memiliki aroma yang sama. Levi yang mengamuk pada akhirnya kalah telak oleh Erwin, seperti sebelumnya serangan Erwin pada Levi saat di kota bawah tanah.

Malam pertama pernikahannya sangat canggung. Tidak akrab satu sama lain tapi dalam ruang yang sama terikat oleh suatu hubungan pernikahan. Erwin yang terlelap karena lelah dan Petra yang murung sedang melihat langit malam. Tidak ada yang spesial. Ia menatap butiran obat di genggaman tangannya. Obat yang menyelamatkannya walaupun akhirnya lambat laun tidak berguna lagi.

Petra yakin lama kelamaan, ia dan _danchou_ yang menyandang sebagai suaminya kelak akan lebih akrab dan mengenal satu sama lain walaupun membutuhkan waktu dan proses yang lama.

Ia menatap erwin yang tertidur masih dengan sepatunya yang menempel, apakah sebegitu lelahnya kah? Justru ia ingin sekali merasakan hidup normal, hal kecilnya seperti tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak dan bangun dengan segar. Petra mencoba melepaskan sepatu yang masih bertengger di kaki Erwin dan memilih meringkuk di sofa membenamkan matanya.

Telinganya masih normal, Petra terhenyak saat namanya di panggil. Ternyata komandan. "apakah kau setiap tertidur menangis?" Erwin membangunkan Petra di pagi buta, Petra sigap menyeka air matanya.

"t-tidak _danchou_ , aku hanya sedang bermimpi buruk saja" singkat Petra lalu berdiri menuju dapur untuk memasak. Ya karena saat ini sudah menjadi istri komandan, jadi melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan bukan.

Petra memakai celemek yang pas dengan badannya dan mulai memasak sarapannya, Erwin berharap wanita yang memakai celemek dan memasak makanannya tiap hari adalah Marie dan sebaliknya Petra berharap bahwa laki-laki yang bersamanya adalah Levi _heichou_.

Makan bersama dalam satu meja. Sangat terasa canggung, makan pun sepertinya tidak kenyang. " _danchou_ , apa segini cukup" Petra menuangkan sup hangat. "hn cukup"

"maaf" Erwin tergugu karena Petra meminta maaf padanya saat sarapan."minta maaf untuk apa? Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf"

"maaf jika masakan ini tidak sesuai dengan seleramu _danchou_..."

"aku tidak pemilih soal makanan, apa yang kau buat akan ku makan" kata Erwin tenang dan berdiri setelah makanannya habis. "tunggu _danchou_ " Petra meraih tangan Erwin yang kokoh "ini" Petra memberikan bekal pada Erwin dan refleks "semoga berhasil mengambil alih apa yang menjadi milik manusia" Petra _salute_

Lidah Petra kelu, dia baru menyadari hal bodoh yang baru saja ia lakukan. Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat " maaf _danchou_ , aku hanya pernah bermimpi jika aku sudah menikah, aku akan selalu mengatakan hal ini pada suamiku untuk menyemangatinya" Petra membungkuk hampir menangis karena saking malunya.

Erwin tersenyum dan tangan kokohnya mengusap lembut rambut coklat karamel milik Petra "lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, aku tidak menolaknya. Petra" . Petra membalas senyuman suaminya. Meskipun masih sedikit canggung.

0o0

Petra was-was menunggu, dirinya sudah seperti setrikaan, mondar mandir tidak jelas di ruang tamu rumahnya menunggu kepulangan Erwin dari ekspedisinya untuk mengambil Eren dari sanderaan oleh Reiner dan Berthold. Tentu saja dirinya berharap semua berjalan dengan lancar, tidak lupa juga membantunya dengan doa. Hal yang bisa dilakukan wanita hamil seperti dirinya saat ini, yang tiga bulan lagi akan segera melahirkan.

Petra berniat pergi keluar rumah untuk menenangkan diri, tapi bersamaan dengan itu. Siluet yang sangat ia kenali datang menghampiri. "Petra, ikut aku. Erwin sedang di rawat"

" _heichou_ " lagi-lagi Petra canggung, mantan tunangannya datang menjemputnya untuk melihat keadaan suaminya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu?" Levi memulai pembicaraan di tengah kereta kuda yang sedang membawa keduanya ke rumah sakit

"hn, baik. Kau sendiri _heichou_?" Petra balik tanya

"yang kau lihat sekarang" singkat Levi seperti biasanya. Mereka harus berhenti bercakap-cakap karena kereta kuda yang mereka naiki sudah sampai rumah sakit

"apa kabarmu Petra?" wanita eksentrik itu membuka tangannya untuk memeluk Petra. "aku baik-baik saja Hanji- _san_? Aku sangat merindukanmu"

"aku juga" balas Hanji

"apakah sudah puas acara rindu-rinduanmu mata empat" Levi seperti biasanya

"sudah" Hanji mendengus. "kau masuk saja ke dalam Petra" perintah Hanji.

Petra memasuki ruang rawat Erwin, tampak jelas rasa khawatir dan terkejut tergambar di wajah Petra, tangan kanan Erwin sebagian hilang. Ia duduk disamping Erwin sambil menangis. "kenapa _danchou_ kenapa? Kenapa saat seperti ini kau tenang seperti biasa hn? Kau bodoh"

"tidak ada gunanya menangisi hal yang sudah terjadi"

"tapi" air mata Petra jatuh dari kedua matanya

"jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Yang harus kau khawatirkan adalah kesehatan kalian berdua" Erwin mengusap kecil perut Petra yang sudah membesar dengan tangan kirinya.

0o0

Hanji memutar-mutar jarinya di meja tidak jelas. "nee Levi"

"tidak"

"aku bahkan belum bicara bodoh!" Hanji kesal "hei, apa kau masih cemburu dengan si pirang Erwin?"

"pertanyaan bodoh"

"jawab saja, baaaka... baaaka!" Levi tidak menggubris pertanyaan Hanji

"kalau di pikir-pikir, semua hal terjadi di sekitar kita ada hikmahnya" Hanji berpikir sambil melipat tangannya "seperti Erwin misalnya, tangannya yang hilang. Untung saja dia sudah memiliki Petra, jadi dia bisa terbantu, sangat sulit jika dengan satu lengan melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan dengan kedua tangan"

Levi menatap Hanji dengan tatapan mematikan dan beranjak pergi "are! Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?!"

Sementara itu di kediaman Smith

Perut Petra semakin membuncit mengingat perkiraan tanggal kelahirannya sekitar dua minggu lagi. Membuatnya tidak bisa berjalan segesit dulu. Pelan-pelan ia memasang kancing kemeja kerja komandan, menyisir rambut pirangnya serta memakaikan sepatu _boot_. Petra istri yang berbakti.

Pagi menuju siang yang cerah, empat sekawan berkumpul di ruang kerja Erwin. Bercakap-cakap hal konyol atau apalah yang di mulai oleh si eksentrik Hanji. "ayolah teman, mau memburu titan hn?"

"tidak" sahut Erwin, Levi dan Mike bersamaan

"ha! Dasar lelaki-lelaki membosankan" Hanji mendengus, tiba-tiba saja Hanji memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya bersemangat

"nee Erwin" Erwin hanya meliriknya

"apa kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuk anakmu hn?" Hanji bersemangat

"belum"

"payah sekali, gunakan otak jenius mu bodoh!"

"nanti saja" kata Erwin kalem.

Suara hentakan kaki berlarian menuju ruang kerja Erwin. "permisi _danchou_ , titan menyerang dan serangannya semakin meluas dari kota ke arah timur!"

Empat orang dalam ruangan itu bergegas menyusul, mereka melihat gedung sudah runtuh dimana-mana serta teriakan-teriakan penuh ketakutan umat manusia.

Hanji menghela napas berat "Erwin, sebaiknya kau menyusul Petra" Erwin masih diam "tunggu apalagi! Cepat selamatkan nyawanya"

Erwin memacu kuda menuju kediamannya, di lihatnya Petra sedang meringis kesakitan sambil meremas perutnya, kontraksinya lebih cepat dari yang di perkirakan. Dengan cepat Erwin membantunya pergi menuju rumah sakit, Erwin bersabar menuntun Petra, sialnya tidak ada kereta kuda yang lewat.

Di sela-sela genting seperti ini, saat di tengah perjalanan di cegat oleh dua titan yang kelaparan. Tenang-tenang... Erwin meyakinkan dirinya agar tidak panik sambil menatap Petra yang ketakutan masih dalam sakitnya. Petra membuka mulutnya untuk bernafas karena kesusahan bernapas melalui hidung akibat si bayi memaksa bergerak menuju jalan keluar.

Erwin bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya, bisa saja dia menyuruh Petra menunggunya lalu menebas titan jalang karena peralatan manuver 3D masih menempel sempurna di tubuhnya, tapi tidak mungkin, bisa jadi titan yang lain dengan cepat melahap Petra yang sebentar lagi akan melahirkan anaknya pewaris Smith.

Apakah ia harus berlari bersama Petra dengan kudanya, tentu saja tidak mungkin karena terlalu sulit dan titan akan mudah segera menyusulnya.

"a-akh!" tiba-tiba Petra berteriak, darah bergerak dari pahanya. Petra pendarahan. Pikiran Erwin saat itu juga kalut, sulit berpikir. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa menolongnya. Petra terus meremas kemeja Erwin dengan keras, sesuai dengan kesakitan yang ia alami.

Perasaan khawatir terhadap Petra dan marah pada titan yang datang tidak di duga. Seperti orang bodoh karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan ia membencinya.

Wajah cantik dan putih Petra berubah menjadi pucat pasi, ia sedang kesakitan maha dahsyat. "pe-perg-gi dari s-sini _danchou_ , tinggalkan aku saja. Selamatkan saja dirimu, semua orang membutuhkanmu" Petra yang akhirnya sudah tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri terjatuh.

Erwin mensejajarkan badannya dengan Petra, tangan kokohnya menyentuh bahu kecil wanita di hadapannya "kau bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku pergi tanpa mu, bagaimana bisa aku mempertahankan nyawa orang lain sedangkan nyawa istri dan anakku terancam!"

"kenapa? Kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini padaku. Kau terpaksa menikahiku kan?" air mata Petra meleleh lagi "jadi untuk apa membiarkanku hidup? Satu nyawa melayang tidak akan mempengaruhimu bukan? Dan yang jelas aku bukan Marie kau tahu" Erwin menunduk, Petra menduganya dengan benar. Tangan kiri kokoh Erwin menarik kepala Petra mendekat ke dada bidangnya dan berbisik "siapa pun kau saat ini, nyawamu berharga untukku"

Titan semakin mendekat. Tuhan tidak sejahat itu, terima kasih pada Hanji dan Levi yang tiba-tiba datang menebas kedua titan itu pada saat yang tepat. "hei kau keluar" Hanji mencegat kereta kuda yang sedang melintas, penumpangnya adalah Flegel Reeves si anak pengusaha kaya yang sedang menyelamatkan barangnya.

"enak saja, tidak akan!" kata Flegel, Hanji mengkode "Levi" sahutnya, dengan cepat Levi menyabet pedangnya hampir mengenai orang itu.

"a-ampunnn!" dia ketakutan

"bawa wanita ini ke rumah sakit, pastikan kau sampai, jika tidak, bukan hanya nyawamu yang melayang tapi keluargamu" ancam Hanji. Flegel menurut.

"berjuanglah, aku akan menyusul setelah menangani Ape titan" kata Erwin sebelum Petra di bawa pergi.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Erwin, Levi dan Hanji berada di atas tembok Rose untuk mengamati strategi yang di lakukan oleh Ape titan. "Levi, aku tahu kau mampu mengalahkan Ape titan. Kalahkan dia" kata Erwin "biar titan Eren mengalihkan perhatian para titan itu ke arah lain, kuda kita sangatlah penting" sambungnya menjelaskan strategi, tanpa babibu lagi Levi pergi mengikuti perintah komandan.

Erwin menoleh pada Hanji. "Hanji, kau tahu ini obat apa?" wanita itu menoleh pada benda bening dan berisi obat yang di tunjukkan oleh Erwin. Hanji mengangkat kepalanya ke atas langit. Ia bersabar menunggu jawaban dari Hanji. "ia selalu minum obat ini tiap malam" kata Erwin melanjutkan

Hanji mengangkat suara "itu obat pencegah tidur, Petra tidak punya banyak waktu tersisa. Petra sakit"

"sakit?"

"suatu penyakit dimana ia tidak bisa bangun jika tertidur terlalu nyenyak" Erwin menjadi bungkam

"dia hanya boleh tidur sebentar dari kecil" mata Hanji menuju daratan dari langit "obat manjur yang saat ini kau pegang sudah tidak mampu bekerja lagi"

"apa yang terjadi jika ia tertidur nyenyak" Erwin angkat bicara

"dia akan mengalami koma, dan akhirnya...mati" Hanji menoleh pada Erwin "dia melarangku untuk memberitahumu"

"Petra..." tanpa aba-aba Erwin turun dari tembok menggunakan manuver 3D nya menuju kuda dan memacunya secepat kilat menuju rumah sakit. Tidak peduli sinisnya matahari siang menyapa dirinya, pacu lagi dan lagi kuda yang ia tunggangi. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya mengingat pecahan-pecahan kenangan bersama Petra malam itu. Petra menawarkan kopi sampai dia menangis. Erwin benar-benar ingat malam itu, ia kesal kenapa baru sekarang ia mengingatnya.

Sekarang Erwin mencari ruangan atas nama Petra Smith setelah bertanya kepada perawat. Langkahnya terhenti saat beberapa langkah lagi sampai ruangannya, tiba-tiba saja sendi-sendinya terasa linu, sebenarnya ia tidak yakin tapi intuisinya berkata bahwa itu adalah suara tangisan anaknya yang baru lahir. Suara melengking bayi saat pertama kali menghirup oksigen.

15 menit sudah menunggu di depan pintu, akhirnya terbuka juga. Erwin siap bertanya tapi dokter yang keluar lebih dulu bertanya padanya "apa kau suaminya ny. Petra?", dengan tegas ia jawab dengan iya.

Rasa bahagia dan haru yang Erwin alami saat melihat dua orang penting baginya. Bayi yang terbungkus dengan kain hangat sedang tertidur disamping ibunya dan Petra yang kusut kelelahan sedang menangis menyambutnya. " _danchou_..." kata Petra sendu

"Petra terima kasih" _kataku sambil menggenggam tangan kecilnya. Ia menggangguk sambil tersenyum._ " _danchou_...dia laki-laki, dia tampan sepertimu. Semoga nanti ia bisa mengikuti jejak ayahnya" _katanya sambil mengusap rambut bayi mungil berwarna pirang sama sepertiku. Rambut pirangnya mewarisi dariku. "_ tentu saja _" kataku._

 _Aku mulai menggendong tubuh kecil bayiku dengan tangan kiriku, walaupun sedikit kesulitan. Melihat seksama, bayi ini benar-benar persis diriku, dia menguap kecil, aku dengan sabar melihat matanya yang mulai terbuka. Ternyata aku salah, tidak semuanya persis seperti diriku, matanya seperti Petra, bulat dan berwarna emas._

"Petra _" sahutku untuk memberitahukan bahwa matanya seperti ibunya, tapi...mata Petra sudah terpejam. Aku mengingat perkataan Hanji, rasa khawatir menyerang pikiranku. Perlahan Vernon, nama yang diam-diam aku pikirkan untuk nama bayiku jika terlahir laki-laki, ku simpan di ranjang kecil khusus bayi yang sebelumnya sudah tersedia tadi._

"Petra, bangun. bangun!" _aku mengerak-gerakkan bahu Petra agar terbangun. Untunglah ia membuka matanya perlahan. dadaku benar-benar sesak saat tiba-tiba saja ia tertidur tadi. "danchou" panggilnya._

"kau tidak akan mati, kan? Kau hanya tertidur kan?" _kataku tidak henti-henti meyakinkan_

"maafkan aku, aku tidak memberitahumu _" Petra berbicara terbata sambil meraih pipiku dan menangis. Matanya yang berubah sayu "_ selamat...tinggal _"_

"tidak, Petra. Aku mencintaimu, jadi bertahanlah, ini obatmu kan? Minumlah! Aku tahu dari Hanji bahwa obat ini mungkin sudah tidak berguna. Tapi, kau tidak akan tahu sebelum kau mencobanya _" aku mengambil gelas yang berisi air di nakas tidak jauh dari ranjang. "_ danchou _" panggilnya._

 _Sepertinya percuma, Petra sepertinya sudah sangat lelah. "_ aku akan menunggu selamanya, sampai kau bangun. Petra _"_

 _Dia terus memanggilku danchou, tapi ku mohon kali ini saja, aku ingin dia memanggil dengan namaku. "Petra, panggil aku dengan namaku saja" pintaku_

 _Dia tersenyum "Erwin-san" matanya terpejam diikuti obat yang sempat ku berikan padanya terjatuh. Dia sekarang tertidur._

"Petra?" _tidak ada respon_

"Petra! _" panggilku lagi sambil menggerak-gerakkan bahunya, tetap sama tidak ada respon. Dia ingin beristirahat, aku mengerti itu. Tidak lama kemudian, Vernon menangis._

 _Di tempat kecil di dunia ini, aku menemukanmu di hari itu. Kau tersenyum ketika angin berhembus, kau mewarnai hatiku. Seberapa pun aku berdiri di dekatmu, perasaanku takkan berubah sejauh apapun kita terpisahkan._

 _Walaupun sudah ditakdirkan, ataupun abadi, walaupun terjatuh, aku akan ada di sampingmu. Aku bahkan akan lebih mencintaimu dari sebelumnya, ini bukan akhir, jadi aku ingin lagi. Ada yang lebih indah dan kuat, aku sangat ingin mencintainya, aku tidak ingin melupakanmu. Aku ingin kau menerima perasaan ini.—Erwin_

0o0

Suara langkah kaki memasuki kamar bergantian, hanya ada Erwin yang sedang menggendong Vernon yang tertidur di dekapannya dan Petra masih terbaring di ranjang dengan bantuan infus.

"Hanji, Annie" Erwin melihat kedua wanita itu masuk kamar, menjenguk Petra.

"sudah 6 tahun, bagaimana kabar Petra?" tanya Hanji memulai pembicaraan "sama seperti dulu" singkat Erwin. "aku membawa Annie kemari, dia bertemu dengan Petra dalam mimpinya, jadi aku membawanya kemari" ujar Hanji

Annie yang sebulan lalu bangun dari tidurnya setelah kemenangan umat manusia terwujud satu tahun lalu.

Annie memulai obrolan "aku mendengarnya ketika aku masih kecil, suatu penyakit dimana kau tidak bisa bangun ketika tertidur, terperangkap oleh mimpi. Mati di tempat tidur tanpa pernah bangun"

"..."

"aku bertemu Petra- _san_ dalam mimpiku, dia mengatakan padaku untuk cepat bangun kembali. Aku berkata mari kita kembali bersama-sama tapi, ia menggeleng dan mengatakan hal itu tidak mungkin"

"..."

"aku pikir itu hanya mimpi, tapi...aku percaya dia menyelamatkanku. Dan dia bilang padaku, Petra- _san_ mencintaimu dan Vernon, dan dia juga percaya kalau suatu saat nanti akan bertemu dan berkumpul lagi menjadi keluarga kecil bahagia" kata-kata Annie barusan membuat Erwin sedih dan senang dalam satu waktu, ia sangat merindukan Petra, apalagi Vernon yang sama sekali belum tersentuh oleh ibunya.

"nee Erwin" Hanji bersuara "menunggu bukanlah hal yang mudah, bukan? Tapi ku pikir, ini adalah kemajuan untukmu bisa menerima dan menyadari perasaan dirimu sendiri"

"hn. aku akan selalu mengajak Petra berbicara"

0o0

"hey Petra, sekarang Vernon memasuki sekolah pertamanya. Aku yakin dia pasti memiliki banyak teman, karena dia periang sepertimu" Erwin mengusap pucuk kepala Petra dengan lembut. "dan juga, Hanji dan Mike sudah menikah" sambungnya.

"..."

"Levi, dia menjadi jenderal ke militeran. Tapi dia juga tidak sungkan menjadi pengajar di tempat sekolah Vernon. Aku yakin anak-anak menangis karenanya" Erwin sedikit menghibur Petra, walaupun kenyataannya demikian. "jadi bangunlah, kita akan pergi ke laut bersama dengan Vernon. Melihat _sunset_ , Vernon sangat menyukainya. Dan kau tahu? Vernon ingin sekali mengajak mamanya ke laut sambil makan masakanmu Petra"

Erwin melihat jam tangannya, waktunya untuk menjemput Vernon. "Petra, aku pergi dulu. Kau akan bangunkan? Aku percaya padamu" Erwin mengecup kening Petra, sebelum pergi Erwin mengganti infus Petra yang hampir habis.

.

.

.

"hey kepala sekolah, kau lama sekali menjemput. Aku terpaksa menemaninya pipis, itu menyebalkan" guru _killer_ menuntun bocah laki-laki pirang.

"maaf Levi, tadi aku harus mengganti infus Petra yang hampir habis. Bukankah dengan begitu kau akan belajar cara mengurusi seorang anak" Levi mendengus.

"papa..papa..." Vernon minta di gendong.

"Vernon, kau sudah 7 tahun. Kenapa masih minta di gendong hn?" Vernon menggeleng "kan Vernon baru kelas 1 sekolah dasar pa..., kata _sir_ Levi kalau sudah besar itu umurnya 12 tahun " bocah itu ngeles

"iya iya sini papa gendong" Erwin mengangkat Vernon dengan tangan kirinya yang kokoh.

"baru saja tadi di ajarkan, langsung menempel pada otak. Sedangkan anak-anak yang lain pasti sudah lupa, dia benar-benar cerdas seperti Erwin" kata Levi dalam hati

"oh iya, kapan kau akan menikah?"

"bukan urusanmu pirang" Levi begitu saja pergi, seperti biasanya.

Jalanan yang ramai, sore hari, Erwin menyukai ini. Maka dari itu hari ini Erwin lebih memilih jalan kaki dibandingkan menaiki kereta kuda "papa, Vernon mau turun"

"kenapa?" Erwin menoleh pada Vernon dalam gendongannya

"Vernon kasihan lihat papa" wajah Vernon mengerut sedih. Sedangkan Erwin tersenyum kecil melihat Vernon yang plin plan. Akhirnya Erwin menurunkan Vernon dari badannya.

30 menit kemudian sampai rumah.

"Vernon jangan lari-lari" sahut Erwin pada Vernon berlari menuju rumah

"mama..." Vernon berteriak. Tiba-tiba Petra sudah berdiri menunggu di depan rumah untuk menyambutnya. Ia bangun.

"P...Petra..." bisik Erwin

"kau pasti Vernon, anak mama" Petra mensejajarkan badannya dengan Vernon. Bocah itu mengangguk sambil menangis "iya, ini Vernon anak mama. Vernon sayang dan rindu mama" Petra langsung mencium pipi Vernon "iya, mama juga sayang dan rindu Vernon"

Petra menatap Erwin yang dari tadi membeku di hadapannya. " _danchou_.." Petra berdiri

"..." masih berdiri tidak percaya

Petra bicara "di dalam mimpiku, aku bertemu dengan ayahmu. Katanya... kau jangan menyalahi dirimu, ia bahagia dan menyayangimu" Erwin merasa ada genangan air di matanya, bukan gayanya sama sekali. Erwin benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi menahan bahagia, dia langsung memeluk Petra. "selamat datang Petra" seketika air mata Petra jatuh dari kedua matanya, "aku pulang" Petra membalas erat pelukan Erwin.

"panggil saja namaku, aku bukan lagi _danchou_ , umat manusia sudah menang. Tidak ada lagi ketakutan yang menyerang kita"

"iya Erwin- _san_ " bisik Petra masih dalam pelukan Erwin.

.

.

.

Malam yang indah dan tenang. Malam pertama setelah Petra terbangun dari tidurnya. Petra bersandar pada bahu kokoh Erwin. Memandangi bintang dan bulan sambil menjaga Vernon yang tertidur lebih dulu di pangkuan Petra.

"maaf telah membuatmu menunggu" kata Petra

"tidak, aku lah yang minta maaf. Aku dulu telah mengambil..."

"sshhh" Petra menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Erwin.

"kita lupakan saja, yang penting dengan lahirnya Vernon di dunia ini, aku sangat bahagia." Petra mengusap punggung Vernon yang tertidur

Erwin tersenyum "terima kasih sudah melahirkan Vernon, Petra" wanita itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Petra"

"hn?" Petra menoleh ke arah sumber suara

"besok aku akan mengajakmu ke laut."

"yang dulu orang bilang, air yang sangat melimpah?"

"hn" Erwin mengangguk "Vernon meminta agar kita bertiga piknik bersama, dan makan masakanmu" dengan cepat Petra mengabulkan permintaan Vernon. Esoknya Petra memasak dan pergi ke laut.

Petra menangis senang, ternyata pengorbanan prajurit dulu ternyata tidak sia-sia. Air yang melimpah, asin, dan ada ikan kecil berwarna-warni bebas melayang di permukaan air. Sungguh menakjubkan. Ia merasa beruntung dapat melihat lautan.

Erwin menyusul Vernon yang sedang bermain di air sambil menangkap ikan dengan tangan kosongnya "Vernon, kita makan dulu, nanti saja bermain dengan ikannya ya? Mama sudah buatkan makanan kesukaanmu" dia mengangguk dan berlari menuju mamanya.

Petra sangat menyayangi kedua jagoan di hadapannya, dengan sabar Petra menyuapi vernon yang sangat ingin di suapi oleh mamanya, sedangkan Erwin di suapi karena keinginan Petra sendiri.

"ini minum dulu sayang" Vernon meminum air putih dan berlari kembali menuju tempat yang banyak ikan. Ia sangat senang bermain.

"lihatlah Petra, dia sangat ceria seperti dirimu" Petra tersenyum "apa kau menyukai laut?" ujar Erwin

"tentu saja"

"jika kau menginginkannya, kita bisa tinggal di dekat laut ini" Petra bingung "aku tahu kau pasti akan menyukai laut, maka dari itu aku sudah membeli tanah di sekitar sini, untuk membangun rumah kita dan kau akan sering melihat laut" Petra sangat senang dan memeluk Erwin.

"terima kasih"

"hn, aku mencintai Petra"

"aku juga mencintaimu Erwin-san" Erwin pelan-pelan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Petra dan menguncinya.

END.

* * *

NB: apa cuma author sama author **anssyln** yang suka Erutra di fandom ini dari Indo? kalau ada review yak, biar bisa saling berbagi.

nama Vernon author ambil dari nama salah satu member boyband Korea 'Seventeen'.

Gomen banget kalau fic-nya udah mainstream dan buat readers bosen. tapi jangan sungkan untuk baca fic author yang lain dan kalo sempet review, kalau gak yasudah~

kalau sempat author bakal edit/memperbaiki tulisan fic author supaya lebih enak di baca. entah ini penting atau tidak, author lagi mencoba untuk belajar photoshop untuk menggambar digital. kalau udah bisa author bakal share daujinshi-daujinshi RIVETRA & ERUTRA. tapi author lagi ada kesibukan menggarap skripsi (doain lancar dan di permudah, kata 'amin' dari readers sangat berarti buat author). semakin cepat ngurus skripsi semakin banyak ide untuk mem-Publish fic Rivetra dan Erutra.

doakan komandan Erwin baik-baik saja, walaupun agak hopeless di manganya chapter 81. tapi sepertinya komandan akan menyusul Petra, ah tapi tapi... sensei Hajime selalu ngasih kejutan. well doakan saja bang Levi dan bang Erwin baik-baik saja aminn... Petra cepet dong hidup lagi walaupun dalam bentuk titan, pasti tetep cute deh :D

for you Rivetra shipper! bulan Juni ada RivetraWeek, kalian ikutan partisipasi ya. detail dan ketentuan ada di Tumblr author 'tateishitsujiai' nanti scroll aja di beranda, jangan lupa reblog untuk menshare. selain itu tumblr author isinya lebih Rivetra ya, ada foto atau daujinshi yang author reblog dari tumblr Rivetra shipper dari berbagai hard fans pastinya dan yang pastinya menarik. stay with your OTP.

sekali lagi terima kasih sudah sempat membaca dan sampai jumpa di next fanfiction.


End file.
